<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Срок годности - вышел. by Daisjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894034">Срок годности - вышел.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo'>Daisjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая стебная зарисовка, не более того.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Срок годности - вышел.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>3996 ДБЯ. Явин IV. Сразу после атаки Ордена джедаев.</em><br/>В самых глубоких подземельях явинского храма, за толстыми каменными стенами, укутанная Тьмой, стоит карбонитовая установка. На ней - барельеф: человек средних лет с очень злорадным выражением лица. Ниже, на постаменте установки, выгравирована надпись:<br/>"Срок годности - 10 лет. Хранить в сухом, защищенном от света месте. Беречь от детей! По истечении срока годности утилизировать как бытовые отходы".<br/><br/><em>0 ДБЯ. Явин IV. База повстанцев.</em><br/>В необитаемых коридорах базы Альянса все так же стоит карбонитовая установка. На постаменте поверх гравировки наспех нацарапано: "Наврали!!". Надпись "10 лет" перечеркнута и другим почерком исправлена на "3995 лет, 2 месяца и 11 дней".<br/>Постамент пуст.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>